Simplistic Dream
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: Lulu is having trouble with a reacurring dream...How can she deal with it, and what about Wakka?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SquareSoft Characters. This is just a random story I felt like writing. Read and Review.  
  
I felt the bed sink down a little bit. The natural heavenly musk teased my nose as I rolled over, not wanting to wake up from my deep slumber. "Lulu." Someone shook me lightly; his raspy voice beckoned me to open my eyes.  
  
"Auron?" My eyes opened into narrow slits, trying to avoid as much of the light as possible. I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Mmm.I had a wonderful dream." I stretched lazily, smiling at the man sitting on my bed.  
  
"You can tell me all about it. First you need to wake up." A gloved hand caressed my face.  
  
"Mmm, okay." I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, and sat up. "Early morning?"  
  
"Sun just rose."  
  
"You like to wake me up early." I leaned into him, feeling the soft material of his red trench coat against my exposed shoulder.  
  
"It's fun to watch you try to wake yourself up." With one finger he lifted the strap of the black material back up over my shoulder.  
  
"Really? All I do is stretch." I stood up and stretched my arms as far as I could up towards the ceiling. Then down towards my toes, keeping my legs straight. "I don't know what fun you find in my stretches." I cracked my neck, and turned towards him. "What's that devilish smile doing on a face like yours?"  
  
"No reason." He replied innocently, as I made my elbows touch behind my back.  
  
"Do you have a problem with my stretching?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"A little vague aren't you?" I trudged into the bathroom to brush my teeth. "Tell me!" I whined as I put Spira brand toothpaste on my toothbrush.  
  
"I like to torment you." He leaned in the doorway his chocolate brown eyes watching me.  
  
"Argh." I groaned in protest, rinsing my mouth out. "Be that way." I splashed cold water on my face, and dried myself off with a towel.  
  
"Really want to know?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"It's because you." He began, "Nevermind."  
  
"AURON!" I screamed as quietly as I could, hoping to not wake the others.  
  
"You're evil." I slid passed him, and grabbed the belt skirt draped over the chair. "I'll figure out your devious little mind." I pulled it on over my black short cut underwear.  
  
"Will you now?" He advanced towards me, dramatically freeing his resting arm inside his coat. "Is that a promise?" His left arm snaked around my waist, pulling me to him.  
  
"Yevon's head on a platter, what's gotten into you this morning?"  
  
"Nothing.Just." He leaned down to kiss me passionately. I could feel the pure joy radiating from his body. I broke the kiss and stared at him. "What are you hiding guardian?"  
  
"Nothing I just." His mouth captured my poor defenseless lips.  
  
"Damn it! Auron!" I pulled away breathless, "Stop that, I'll die from suffocation."  
  
"Lulu." He began smiling, "I l."  
  
"LU!"  
  
"What?" I sat up quickly, to realize who was next to me. "Damn it." I muttered.  
  
"You okay, ya?"  
  
"I'm fine Wakka."  
  
"You were starting to sweat and mumble incoherently, ya?"  
  
"It was just a dream, Wakka." I murmured more to myself, trying to get myself to be rid of the raw emotions.  
  
"I'm here for you, ya? You've seem more distant lately, ya? What's wrong with you? You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You know I'm here for you Lulu, ya?" Wakka kissed me gently on the forehead; normally I would be filled with butterflies with such an act of affection. But now it's only Auron's cold gaze that set me off.  
  
"I know, Wakka. I know." I kissed him quickly on the cheek, and walked into the bathroom. I locked myself in the bathroom, and stared long and hard at my reflection. "Why?" I shook my head disapprovingly, and got dressed. "Get over it Lulu, it was just a dream." I muttered, cupping my hands under the cold running water. "Just a dream." I bent over slightly to splash some on my face. I dried my face, and stared again at my reflection. "Get over it."  
  
"Lulu what's wrong with you? You aren't really okay, ya?" A concerned red head called from the other side of the door. I reached over and unlocked the wooden barrier that separated Wakka from me. I began to busy myself with fixing my hair and putting on my makeup. "Lulu." Wakka opened the door, and walked behind me. He placed his chin on my shoulder, staring at our reflection in the mirror. His arms wrapped around my small waist, I just stood there with cheap Spirian lipstick in hand. "You know I love you, ya?"  
  
"I know Wakka." I turned my head to face him, and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I was just startled by my dream that's all." I turned my attention back to my makeup.  
  
"Okay." He sighed inwardly and shrugged, he let go of me and left. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I put the chopsticks in my hair, and went into the main room. I made my bed, rather our bed, and grabbed the PuPu doll off the chair. I sighed once more and headed out into the lobby of the travel agency.  
  
"Yuna, I had the dream again." I quickly strolled over to her and whispered, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I love Wakka.Don't I?" I glanced over to see Auron leaning on the wall, eyes closed. He looked so handsome in his outfit and I wouldn't mind. "DAMN IT" I growled quietly.  
  
"Another thought of him?" Yuna asked sympathetically placing a hand on my shoulder. I could only nod.  
  
"Wakka is noticing that I'm distancing myself from him. I can't help but feel sick every time he touches me with affection. This morning I kissed him, to see if it would send those same emotions that make you tingle with joy; I felt like I was going to puke. I really do care for Wakka, but not like that any more. I don't want to hurt his feelings if I tell him about what's going on." I shook my head ashamed.  
  
"Lulu, just tell him that you do love him. But not like that any more. Tell him you'd find it better if he were just a friend. You didn't do anything personal with him, so it shouldn't hurt him that badly."  
  
"Yeah.I guess you're right. I never even told him I loved him." I sighed and glanced over my shoulder to see Wakka staring at me. "But when should I tell him?" I returned my gaze and attention to Yuna.  
  
"Whenever it's the best time. When you two are alone and have some privacy."  
  
"Thank you, Yuna." I smiled and hugged the younger woman. "How are you and Tidus?"  
  
"Great! Never better!" Yuna beamed as Tidus entered the room and immediately going over to her, lifting her up in his arms.  
  
"I'll leave you two be." I went over to Wakka and smiled politely. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Sure." He stood there waiting.  
  
"In private." I glanced over to Auron, still his eyes were closed. Wakka looked over to Auron too and stared at me.  
  
"What's wrong?" He followed me back into the room we shared.  
  
"Wakka, I haven't been honest with you. And myself for that matter."  
  
"I noticed, ya."  
  
"Wakka I."  
  
"It's okay Lu, no need to explain, ya? I noticed your growing interest for Auron, ya? I understand, but we can still be great friends, ya?"  
  
"Wakka how'd.I'm sorry." I kept apologizing, he just shook his head.  
  
"It's okay Lulu. I heard you mumble his name a few times in your sleep. Ya? You should talk to him." Wakka smiled and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Thank you, Wakka. For understanding.this wasn't so easy to tell you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Does this mean we're broken up?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends." He hugged me tighter. "Go talk to him, ya."  
  
"Thank you, Wakka." I left the room to see Auron still leaning on the wall, this time his gaze was intently on me. I glanced back to Wakka, he just nodded. Slowly I walked over to Auron. "Auron, may I speak to you?" 


End file.
